Loves Me, Loves Me Not
by Sandilynn Petersen
Summary: Murdock wants to celebrate Valentine's Day with Daniela the ward nurse but he must rely upon Face to make the arrangements. Will this double date cement a relationship or cause a friendship to shatter? Another "what if" story about Daniela and Murdock.
1. Chapter 1 A Difference of Taste

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 1 A Difference of Taste

He wanted to enjoy Valentine's Day alone with Daniela but when your bed is in the psychiatric ward of the V A hospital, you have to depend on others to make it happen.

_Who _he had to depend upon was increasing his anxiety level to the nth degree.

Normally when Face scammed him out of the hospital for an overnighter, it wasn't a big deal. Just one of those things and usually for good reason. No fuss, no muss.

This was different.

Several thoughts were nagging at him, nibbling at his composure like so many rats gnawing on a loaf of stale bread.

A double date meant he would have to share Daniela most of the evening with Face and whatever girl he charmed into a one night stand. Daniela and he would be forced to engage in small talk with them until Face made his move. Only then would his buddy allow them to have time alone. If the girl was one Face would rather not spend his night with, they would not even get that.

That wasn't the only issue, though. Because Murdock lived a sheltered existence at the V A hospital, he didn't know a lot about where to take Daniela for a romantic evening. Face was making all of those plans because he knew about what women enjoyed and where they liked to go.

Nor could he make reservations for dinner or any of the other things a man normally planned for his sweetheart on Valentine's Day.

But Murdock was way beyond normal and so was their relationship.

She was his sweetheart. She had as much as told him that. But she was also one of the ward nurses. During his most delusional episodes, she cared for him. She comforted him late evenings and early mornings when nightmares jolted him awake, making him scream in terror. Since she came to occupy his waking thoughts, the nightmares had become much less frequent. She was his angel.

Of course, they were discreet about their times alone. Daniela would lose her job if anyone knew for certain about them. When any of the other personnel hinted to Daniela they knew about the relationship, Murdock and she avoided direct contact as much as possible until the suspicions died down again.

Those times when they had to be apart were hungry, lonely times for him. From a distance, he stared at her while she performed her nursing duties, drinking in and memorizing every movement, every graceful line of her figure. He ached for her.

He wished they could have a normal relationship like other folks. One that didn't need to be hidden under a cloak of secrecy.

Then there was Face. The conman was so confident in his manhood that he felt he had to advise Murdock in the finer art of winning women. It was almost like an older brother giving hints to a younger brother in love for the first time. If not for their friendship, the pilot would have refused to listen long before this.

Murdock wanted to get a gift for Daniela. She had been so thrilled with the Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers album he got her for Christmas that he was sure he could follow it up with a collection of Astaire-Rogers movie videos. They could watch the movies together, maybe even practice some of the dance steps. She loved to dance and he loved to dance with her, especially when it came to close cheek-to-cheek ballroom dancing.

Face protested. Maybe a nice necklace or a scarf in her favorite colors but _not_ another album or video and definitely not something old-fashioned. In the end, Murdock found a fine gold chain with a delicate filigree heart he thought she _might _like.

Murdock wanted to buy a corsage for Daniela to wear that evening. He wanted to have a tiger lily as the central flower with daisies surrounding it. The tiger lily he hoped was a vague reminder of him and the image of the tiger on the jacket he treasured. He knew she loved daisies. It reminded her of her childhood. She told him she spent hours weaving daisy bracelets and necklaces for herself when she was young.

When Face and he were finally in the Corvette heading back to the beach house for last minute preparations, the conman told him he got Daniela's corsage. "But I really thought she would prefer something a little more feminine and special."

Murdock tensed and asked through gritted teeth, "What did you get instead?"

"Pink rosebuds with a touch of white babys-breath." Face smiled in a satisfied way and Murdock frowned at the passing scenery.

Upon entering the beach house Face had scammed for several months, the conman scrutinized Murdock's appearance. The pilot had worn his t-shirt with the screen printed tuxedo design, his nicest khaki pants and his black uniform dress shoes. Murdock groaned internally when he saw Face shake his head and go to the closet in his bedroom.

"Here. Put this on. We're going to a very nice formal restaurant and you want to be presentable." The three-piece suit Face offered him was dark blue. He dug out a light blue shirt to match. The Lieutenant held several neckties up to the suit and shirt until finding one with narrow diagonal stripes in shades of blue.

"Aww, Face! Do I hafta wear a suit? It's uncomfortable."

The conman gave him an injured look until Murdock relented. Face's suits were tailored to his own proportions and Murdock found his additional three inches of height made the hem of the dress pants skim his ankle bones. Likewise the sleeves of the suit jacket were an inch above his wrist bones. He was somewhat thinner than Face and the clothes felt like they hung on him. The somber color made him feel like he was about to attend a funeral.

But they were finally on their way to pick up Daniela at her apartment and Wendy at her house. He sighed out his relief. Murdock was certain once he was sitting beside Daniela in the Corvette, the evening would turn out better than what the warning bells in his head were indicating.


	2. Chapter 2 Picking Up Dani

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 2 Picking Up Dani

"Let me go up and see if Dani is ready."

Face had chosen to pick Wendy up first and the two of them were openly flirting with each other in the front seat. Murdock felt like the proverbial third wheel and was more than eager to leave the back seat of the Corvette.

He stood up on the upholstery, something Face usually hated, and swung his long legs over the side.

"Don't forget the corsage." He was three paces from the vehicle when heard Face's reminder and turned to accept the plastic-wrapped flowers from Wendy.

"Thanks," he muttered. Wendy and Face were already engaged in an eye-to-eye intimate conversation and failed to hear him. That was a sure sign the con man was pleased with his selection for the evening's celebration.

_Maybe Dani and I will get that time alone tonight after all. _

The thought made him smile as he strolled up to the apartment building door and let himself in. Standing in the downstairs foyer, he remembered his visit almost seven weeks ago when Daniela's mob brother and his two friends gave him a black eye and kidnapped the nurse. The team followed them to Las Vegas. The cast had just been removed from the broken wrist he had sustained during her rescue.

Whistling "Shall We Dance?" he took the steps two at a time. Murdock hesitated in the hallway. He took a deep breath and held it before rapping at the door. Shifting nervously from one foot to the other, he was not prepared for how beautiful she appeared.

"H . . . hi," he stammered. Holding out the corsage, he blurted, "This is for you." As she took it from him, she murmured thanks and smiled.

Face's earlier brotherly advice and Dani's dazzling looks combined to make him feel like a bumbling teenage virgin on his first date.

"May I come in?" She smiled again and took him by the hand, leading him into the small living room.

"I won't be too much longer, H. M., I promise. Please make yourself at home." She framed his cheek with her hand, brushing his lips lightly with hers and retreated to the bedroom to finish applying makeup.

_Wowza! _ His eyes followed her until she disappeared behind the bedroom door.

He wandered over to her collection of vinyl records and idly flipped through the albums. From their conversations about music, he wasn't surprised to find a number of opera and dance records. One album seemed out of place among the others and he grinned as he glanced through the songs. "Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones, "Nights In White Satin" by The Moody Blues, and other familiar names from the 60s were on the record jacket.

Hearing movement behind him, he replaced the LP and turned to look. What he saw momentarily took his breath away.

She had pinned up her blonde hair in a loose chignon with wispy tendrils accentuating her delicate neck. Her light orange halter dress showed off her long tanned legs and hugged the curves of her figure. His awed brown eyes wandered slowly from her satin dress shoes up to her sparkling blue eyes.

"Do I look okay, H. M.?" She anxiously chewed on a fingernail as he appraised her once again, his thoughts in a jumble. Action was the best answer, he decided.

Crossing the floor, he clasped her waist and drew her close. "Dani, you don't know how much beyond okay you look to me," he whispered in her ear.

His kiss was gentle and unhurried. She caressed his cheek as she responded to him, the fingertips of her other hand resting softly on the muscles of his chest. Melting into his embrace, she entwined the fingers of both her hands in the brown hair at his neck.

He didn't know how long they remained in that position. A knock at the door interrupted them just as their kiss became more fervent and his tongue touched hers.

"Murdock? Daniela? I made reservations at Serensetti's for 7 and we shouldn't be late." Face's voice at the closed door reminded them of the plans for supper.

Murdock continued to hold Daniela as he gazed down at her face. She noticed for the first time how his dark chocolate eyes could change from sentimental tenderness to smoldering intensity when they were this close. An excited tingle passed up her spine.

"Come on, guys! Am I going to have to break down the door or what?" Face's tone was going from amusement to frustration.

"Damn! I guess we'd better not keep them waiting, huh?" Murdock was the one to break the embrace. "Are you ready?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Need help with the corsage?" Murdock's face fell when he realized the tiger lily and daisies would have matched the color of her dress more perfectly than the pink of the rosebuds. Slipping his long fingers under the shoulder strap of her dress, he carefully pinned the flowers to the fabric. Hesitating and gazing into her eyes again, he traced the line of her collarbone with one finger before stepping away. She shivered at his touch.

As she picked up her evening bag, he offered her his arm. They opened the door to find Face impatiently pacing up and down the short hallway.

As soon as he saw Daniela, the Lieutenant gave her a radiant and admiring smile. The look was not unnoticed by Murdock. He glared a warning at his best friend and wrapped a protective arm around Daniela's waist as they left the apartment building for the Italian restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3 Dining at Serensetti's

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 3 Dining at Serensetti's

Serensetti's was one of Face's favorite restaurants to take girls he wanted desperately to impress. Giovanni the headwaiter instinctively knew how to welcome Face as a longstanding customer while being discreet about the company he often entertained. Perhaps the large tip helped keep Giovanni polite but guarded in his interaction with the conman.

"Ah, Mr. Pepper. It has been quite a long time since you have dined with us. Would you prefer your usual table?" The headwaiter showed a mouthful of teeth as he pandered to the Lieutenant's ego.

Murdock nudged Face in the ribs and mouthed, "Mr. Pepper?" The conman gave him a "don't-blow-this-for-me" look and took Wendy by her elbow to follow Giovanni through the crowded dining room.

Dani glanced at Murdock and he shrugged. Taking her hand in his, they strolled along in the path the others had taken. Their window-side table overlooked the ocean on one side and the dance floor on the other.

The pilot pulled out a chair for Daniela and pushed it in again when she was seated. His hands lingered for a moment on her bare shoulders before he sat down beside her. As they sipped their water and scanned their menus, Murdock was pleasantly surprised when Daniela adjusted her chair to sit a bit nearer to him.

"I highly recommend the chicken parmesan. The chef's marinara sauce is a secret family recipe." Face smiled at Daniela and Murdock.

The pilot stiffened and glanced at his date. "Actually, I was thinking of the rigatoni pomodoro, but if you would like the chicken parmesan . . . "

"If I get the chicken parmesan and you get the other dish, we can share a sample. Besides, variety is the spice of life, isn't it?" Dani closed her menu and placed it on the table.

Murdock hesitated for a moment before placing his closed menu on top of hers. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Anything for you, milady," he said, slipping into a cultured British accent. Dani giggled, her cheeks tinting pink.

Their waiter came to take their orders and Face asked for a bottle of Tiziano Chianti before sending him away. "Imported from Italy. It works very well with the flavors of the marinara sauce."

_Who is he showing off to? Dani? Wendy? _Murdock was becoming uncomfortable with the way the evening was progressing.

"So did you go to see 'Witness' yet, girls?" Face asked. "If it doesn't win an Academy Award, I'll be surprised."

"Harrison Ford was so, oh, I don't know . . . sexy . . . in that movie. Don't you think so, Wendy?" Daniela sighed and the two women rolled their eyes and giggled.

_Oh, great. Pop culture. Only movies I get to see are the ones the psych ward staff lets us see. Old ones like those Astaire-Rogers movies. Face knows that. _

Murdock took another sip of water and stared down at the snowy white tablecloth, hoping the topic would switch to something he knew.

_I'm so outta touch with the outside world living where I am. Dani belongs to the outside world. I don't anymore. _

He drained his water glass and reached for a bread stick from the basket on the table. Their conversation flowed around him like he was an island and they were the river current.

The waiter returned with the Chianti and presented the bottle to Face. Nodding and smiling, the conman directed him to pour the red wine into the four glasses.

"Should we drink a toast?" Face asked. "Or should we wait for our food?"

Murdock cleared his throat and stood. "Well, I think I have a toast in mind. Should I start?"

"Go ahead, buddy."

"I make a toast to these two lovely ladies, one of whom happens to be my sweet angel Dani." He added, "The treasure of my heart."

The last words were murmured with such tenderness, her eyes filled with tears and she looked up at him. The seconds passed as they continued to gaze at each other, the rest of the dining room tuned out.

Face coughed finally and laughed. "Well, I can drink to that." He touched his wine glass to Wendy's and stood to do the same with Dani and Murdock. "Toast? Uh, Murdock?"

The hypnotic spell broken, the pilot blinked twice slowly and turned to his friend. Dazed, he clinked glasses with his friend and Wendy and sat down facing Dani. She raised her glass to Murdock's glass.

He wryly grinned. "Maybe we can toast like in the movies. Here, Dani, like this." He leaned closer to her and linked his right arm around hers. They sipped from their wine glasses and as they unlinked arms, Murdock gave her a quick kiss.

"Aw, that was sweet," Wendy breathed. Face hooked his finger under his shirt collar and seemed uncomfortable.

A jazz ensemble was setting up to play for the dinner guests throughout the evening. Sax riffs and piano chords drifted across the vast dance floor.

"Jeannie Jenelle and the Princes of Jazz. They play Vegas, too. Very good group." Face smiled at each of his guests. "You'll like them."

One of the waitstaff approached with a large tray. Silently and with a minimum of distraction to the two couples, he placed their plates before them, filled water goblets and wine glasses and left as quickly and unobtrusively as he came.

"It smells and looks wonderful. I'm afraid I was so busy today I forgot to eat." Dani unfolded her cloth napkin and placed it in her lap. With her fork and knife, she cut a small bite of chicken and tasted it.

"How is it?" Face asked, pleased when she nodded her appreciation.

"Let you sample mine if you let me sample yours." Murdock held up a forkful of rigatoni and waited for Dani to cut a small piece of her chicken parmesan for him. They fed each other the samples at the same time.

"Guess I'm not much of a chicken parmesan person," the pilot admitted after swallowing the biteful, "but I'm glad you're enjoying your meal."

The next several minutes were spent in silence as the food was consumed.

Face stood, wine glass in hand. "A toast. To best friends, beautiful women and wonderful music. May they always have a part in each of our lives." Four wine glasses clinked together and they drank to the toast.


	4. Chapter 4 Love To Dance

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 4 Love To Dance

The Princes of Jazz started their first set with a couple of upbeat numbers featuring the saxophone and piano in an interplay of melody and improvisation. Face was right: the ensemble knew how to entertain their audience.

"We're going to slow the tempo down a bit for all you young lovers. Time to take your sweetheart out on the floor for a cheek-to-cheek dance. Fellas, you know what to do." Jeannie Jenelle gave her bass player a sultry wink and counted a slow "One . . . two . . . three . . ."

The moment Murdock had been waiting for had arrived: an opportunity to get Dani on the dance floor with him. An excellent excuse to get as close to her as he had been in her apartment. No small talk with Face and Wendy would interrupt them out there.

"Would you dance with me, darlin'?" Murdock clasped Dani's hand, hoping she would say "yes."

The warning bells inside his head which sounded each time Face looked at Dani were fainter. Smiling shyly, she stood and waited for him to lead her through the group of couples waiting for the song to begin.

As the strains of "Fly Me to the Moon" started, the pilot beamed. "Do you know the words to this one, Dani? It's one of my favorites. Sinatra sang it but he did it with a jazzier tempo. Listen."

He softly sang to her as they swayed to the song.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars . . . _

Nestling her face against his chest, she shut her eyes to savor the moment. She felt so safe and comfortable in his arms.

_Fill my heart with song,_

_And let me sing forevermore,_

_You are all I long for,_

_All I worship and adore,_

He lightly cradled her in his embrace, his own eyes closed, singing the words from his heart to hers.

_In other words, please be true,_

_In other words, I love you._

As the final chords faded, he lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "I love you," he repeated tenderly. The audience applauded the song but Murdock and Dani didn't hear them. He nuzzled her throat before raising his head to kiss her with all the longing in his soul.

The ensemble played the opening chords of "Snuggled On Your Shoulder." Face and Wendy drifted near and the Lieutenant tapped Murdock on the shoulder. The conman displayed a smug grin. "Mind if we change partners for the next one?"

"If Dani wants to . . . " Murdock responded with a touch of rancor, "but _only_ if she wants to."

"It's just one dance, buddy. Then you can have her back." Daniela agreed to be Face's partner. She felt light-headed from Murdock's kiss and needed some time to get her thoughts back in order. The conman looked delighted.

"But only for one song. Okay, Faceman?" Murdock gripped his friend's shoulder and squeezed hard enough to make the Lieutenant wince.

"Okay! I said just one dance, didn't I? Jeesh, you would think I was trying to steal your jacket or something." The pilot's eyes smoldered as he released his grasp.

As Murdock danced with Wendy, he focused his attention on Dani and Face. The Lieutenant said something that made the ward nurse laugh. The sound made the pilot tense with jealousy. When Face glanced their way, Murdock shot him a menacing glare.

"You're so tense, Captain Murdock," Wendy scolded. "You really need to lighten up. Look, why don't we go back to the table and have some more of that wine? It might relax you."

The pilot gave her a quick nod and followed her through the slow-dancing couples. He poured her a half glass of wine but flagged a waiter to order a Long Island Iced Tea for himself. "Have the bartender put a half shot of tequila in."

He settled back in his chair to wait for his drink, his eyes following the movements of his best friend and his sweetheart around the dance floor. The warning bells in his head were sounding a screaming four alarm alert.

He was not aware Wendy said anything until she touched his arm and repeated herself. "I know it's not any of my business but you seem like a sweet guy. You know, you don't really need to worry about Dani falling for Temp."

The waiter put down a coaster and Murdock's drink in front of him. He took a gulp of it and turned to Face's date, his brow furrowing with irritation. "You're right. It's none of your business. You don't know him very well, do you?"

She flinched at his abrasive tone. "We've been out together about four times." She shrugged. "I may not know him as well as I would like but I know how I look when I'm in love with someone, and your Dani's in love with you. No doubts about that."

The ensemble was playing the last strains of the song and Murdock took another swallow of his drink. "You haven't seen Faceman in action. If he wants something badly enough, he knows how to get it."

The saxophonist, in the best tradition of Charlie Parker, launched into the instrumental "All the Things You Are." Dani turned to leave the dance floor but Face grasped her arm and gave her a dazzling smile. The pilot drained his glass and stood with his fists clenched.

"He knows how to get _almost_ everything he wants. But he isn't getting Dani." He made his way toward the couple as the ensemble played.

"Fly Me to the Moon" was written by Bart Howard and has been performed by such vocalists as Johnny Mathis, Nat King Cole, Frank Sinatra, Sarah Vaughan and Brenda Lee, among many others.


	5. Chapter 5 Words Between Friends

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

AN: The popular jazz song "Take Five" was originally recorded by The Dave Brubeck Quartet in 1959.

Chapter 5 Words Between Friends

"I need to talk to you about Murdock. Maybe we can do that while we dance. What do you say?" Gripping her arm, Face gave the ward nurse his most charming smile. He could see from her expression and the way she was pulling away she was taking his invitation the wrong way.

"Haven't you seen how H. M. is watching us? He's upset about something. I really should go and talk to him." Daniela freed her arm and turned to walk away. Directly in front of her was Murdock.

He grasped her elbows for a moment and looked into her eyes. "You alright?" When she nodded he protectively wrapped his arms around her and glared at Face. "What's wrong with you, man? Didya think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what? Look, let's take this discussion back to the table where we can have a little more privacy, okay?" Face moved past the couple on his way back to Wendy.

"You're nothin' but a conman, Peck. You throw your charm aroun' like a damned movie star and expect women to fall into bed with you every time you blink." Murdock spat the words at his friend's back. Face stiffened, squared his shoulders and kept walking.

"H. M., please! Let's go back and talk. The evening has been wonderful until now. _You've _been wonderful. Please?" Tears threatened to spill from Dani's eyes.

Murdock gazed down at her and with his pointer finger wiped a tear from her cheek. He mumbled an apology and led her to the edge of the dance floor.

As they sat down at the table, he refused to look at Face. He was aware of the Lieutenant's cold stare and Wendy's attempts to draw his attention away from them. Through his clouded senses, he started to realize what he had said to Face and how much damage he might have caused. He needed to repair things but didn't know how he could begin.

"Faceman, I didn't mean that." He kept his eyes focused on the empty drink glass in his hand.

Face's strained voice drew his gaze up. The conman's paled skin and fierce glare told him how much hurt he had inflicted. "If you two need some time alone, I can call you a taxi."

Daniela's attention was on the glass in Murdock's hand. She reached out and took it from him. "You had something to drink. What was it?"

"Long Island Iced Tea, extra half shot of tequila."

"Well, no more for you tonight, okay?" Her voice was gentle as she set the glass far away from him and clasped both of his hands. "A glass of wine is one thing but anything more than that isn't good. With the anti-psychotic you were given this morning, it isn't safe."

"Maybe I like to live dangerously," he mumbled, staring down at their joined hands.

"Not while you're under my care, H. M. I happen to want to enjoy _next_ Valentine's Day with you as well as many more after this one."

Face coughed. "_Do_ you need a taxi?"

Daniela glanced up at him with a frown. "Not right now. Maybe later. I think I _would _like some coffee. What about you, H. M.?"

He gave her a small nod.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Wendy agreed. "Don't you, Temp?"

"Yeah, wonderful." Face called a waiter over and ordered coffee for all of them.

Murdock and Face stared at each other across the table. Each man remembered the last time an argument between them brought out such raw anger. Face said at that time, "You were always the one I could count on."

_Well, that was what I always thought too, muchacho. And you've been makin' moves on Dani since you met her. You knew how I felt about her and you still did it._

The jazz ensemble was playing "Take Five," the saxophonist making the most of the melody line. Murdock suddenly remembered the small gift box for Dani he carried in his jacket pocket. The atmosphere around their small table was so tense he wondered if he should give it to her now or wait until later.

Taking in a deep breath, he removed the box and slipped it into her hand. "I got a gift for you. I hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day, darlin'."

He fidgeted as she opened the lid and gazed at the filigree heart on its thin golden chain. For a few seconds, she was speechless.

Then, "It's beautiful, H. M. Whenever I wear it, I'll remember what you said about me being the treasure of your heart. Please, would you help me put it on?"

He fumbled at the tiny necklace clasp, amazed that somehow his earlier toast fit the gift he bought for her. He had not planned it that way. When he finished he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her.

"Didn't I tell you she would like it? And you wanted to get her some old movie videos." Murdock flinched at Face's harsh words and looked at Dani with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh? What movies, H. M.?"

"Just some of Fred and Ginger's better known ones. I thought we could watch them together."

"Oh." Was that a trace of disappointment he heard in her voice? "That would have been fun."

_Next time I'm not going to listen to Face about anything. It's like he went out of his way to screw this whole date up for me. I wonder . . ._

Murdock stole a glance at Face and was dismayed to find him looking back with a self-satisfied smirk.


	6. Chapter 6 The Elephant in the Room

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

AN: I chose the jazz numbers listed in the last three chapters especially for this story after listening to several jazz standards on YouTube. All of them are highly recommended for your listening pleasure.

The song "Only You (And You Alone)" was written by Buck Ram and Ande Rand. I do not own the lyrics which appear here.

Disclaimer: I do not own The A Team movie or television series or any of the delightful characters found on The A Team.

Chapter 6 The Elephant in the Room

Murdock wanted to forget his earlier jealous outburst but it was like an elephant in a tiny room. No matter how much effort was spent in avoiding it, reminders of the words he had spoken weighed down the atmosphere at their table.

Face had not forgotten the rebuke. It was evident in what he said to Wendy and how he said it. It was like Murdock's insult had drained the charm out of him.

The only place the pilot could be temporarily free of his mixed feelings of guilt, jealousy and anger was on the dance floor with Dani. When they were together out there, he focused on her, the music and their movement around the floor. As soon as they came back to the table, Face tensed up and the mood became strained again.

The conman avoided eye contact with Murdock and maintained a chilled silence between them. Wendy and Daniela excused themselves to go to the ladies' room, both women casting anxious glances at their dates before leaving the table.

Several minutes of uncomfortable silence ensued before the pilot broke it. "Look, Face, I said I was sorry. What more do ya want?" Murdock took a gulp of lukewarm coffee and glared at his friend. "I may've ruined your evenin' but those two gals of ours don't deserve theirs to be ruined, too."

Face shot a resentful look at the pilot. "I offered to call you two a taxi."

Murdock scrutinized the Lieutenant before answering. "Oh yeah? Why should _we_ be the ones who have to leave?"

"Because _I_ called in the reservations." The conman took a deep breath and released it. "Look, let's just agree not to occupy the same space for a while. When the girls get back, I'll take Wendy out on the dance floor. You can take Dani out there when we come back to the table. Deal?"

"Don't solve anythin' but okay. If that's the way you want it," Murdock muttered as the women returned.

The Princes of Jazz were playing their third set of the evening. Face and Wendy had been out on the dance floor for four songs and showed no sign of returning to the table. The conman seemed to be more like himself when he was not around Murdock and Daniela.

Wendy had a serious expression as they danced and talked. At one point, she said something, a frown puckering her brow, and Face looked toward their table at Murdock. He stared down at his date and seemed to come to a decision.

After the number was finished, the Lieutenant walked over and spoke to the jazz ensemble's singer. She nodded her head and whispered something to the bass player who relayed her message to the other members of the group. They began the next slow jazz melody, the John Coltrane sax number "While My Lady Sleeps."

Dani gazed into Murdock's eyes, noticing how unhappy he seemed to be as he watched his friend dancing with Wendy. She held his hand to her cheek. "True friends don't let words break up their friendship. He'll get over it."

Murdock glanced at her and gave her a faint smile. "I had no business sayin' it, darlin'. I was just so crazy, 'fraid he'd charm you away from me."

"H. M., I want you to listen to me. I'm not attracted to that kind of guy. My type of guy is funny and sweet, kind and brave, one who'll rescue me when I need rescuing. Like you." She saw that smoldering intensity to his eyes again as he leaned forward to kiss her. A shiver ran through her body as his lips lingered on hers.

When he finally sat back in his seat, she found herself trying to collect her thoughts. "You make my head spin," she confessed, breathing hard.

"Same here, angel." He grinned, pretending to groan and clutch his head with one hand. The jazz ensemble finished the Coltrane number and paused in their playlist.

Jeannie Jenelle beamed at the couples waiting for the next song. "The Platters sang this next number we're going to do for you. This tune is a request from Temp and Wendy especially for H. M. and Daniela on this Valentine's Day. 'Only You' as sung by The Platters."

Face looked toward the table again and beckoned to Murdock and Dani as the ensemble paused. Wendy stood with Face's arm around her waist and a pleased smile on her lips.

"I guess they're waitin' for us. Shall we?" The pilot took Dani by the hand and helped her to her feet. The crowd of dancers separated to allow them through to the center of the floor.

When the couple reached Face, the Lieutenant regarded the pilot with a thoughtful expression, then glanced at Wendy. "Still friends?" he asked as he turned back to Murdock.

The pilot nodded and shook the hand Face offered. "Best of friends," he affirmed.

The song started and Murdock held Dani closely. He noticed Face relaxed and did the same with Wendy.

Dani rested her head on Murdock's chest and heard him humming softly to the melody. She wasn't a bit surprised when moments later he sang the words to her and finished the song with a yearning kiss.

_Only you can make this world seem right.  
>Only you can make the darkness bright.<br>Only you and you alone,  
>Can thrill me like you do,<br>And fill my heart with love for only you._

_Only you can make this change in me,  
>For it's true, you are my destiny.<br>When you hold my hand  
>I understand the magic that you do.<br>You're my dream come true,  
>My one and only you.<em>


End file.
